Harry Potter and The Rise Of Olympus
by darkshapeoflight
Summary: There was a prophecy, forsaw by Apollo and recited by Athena, talking of children, legacys of Olympus that will destroy darkness... Summary sucks. read inside. RR. M Because I'm a newb and paranoic :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok guys, this was my first time writing, and well, if you can offer any help, I will be forever thankful! Also, try to be gentle with review, this is a re-writing after all, different ideas, same plot.**

 **Chapter 1: The Dream**

"What are you gonna do with the boy Merlin, you just can't hide it in here, it's too dangerous", ask the man that was sit on the table.

It was a tall man with black messy hair, his name was Arthur of Pendragon.

"Merlin, I did ask you, what are you gonna do with baby Godric, I can't give him my last name it'll be too dangerous for him, what do you suggest?". Ask King Arthur again.

"My dear Arthur, you should not be desperate with the little boy, let's take him to Scotland, in there it's the House of Gryffindor, your friends, which can help us giving up some help and last name to the boy, but I can tell you sir, this child will be the great of the greatest until my very own son that will merry his daughter" said the old man

"Merlin, are you sure?" Ask Arthur again

"Yes, I am quite sure of that" Answer the ancient wizard.

After that night, king Arthur and Merlin could always be found together talking about the future of the world, "how can you do such a thing dear Merlin, how can you change yourself in to that amazing bird that you call phoenix?" Ask Arthur one afternoon.

"Well, my dear boy, you never tough of me as a real wizard, didn't you? Well, I am, and this is magic, all I can tell you Arthur is you son will be the great of Greatest ever but his great, great, great grandson will be even greater I have foreseen it today, and yes, the phoenix you see with me Fawkes, will help him, and you'll see with me that they will fight together and will become in the symbol if light and will destroy the darkness of the world twice from two thousand years before the other", said Merlin taking with him an Arthur even more surprise that ever.

Ten years later young Godric Gryffindor was already starting to get his first spell as a wizard, his father and Merlin himself has been teaching everything they know about magic, this kid was brilliant, he spends a lot of time with a very birth girl that have a weird name, she was a red head called Rowena Ravenclaw, very bright girl, was all that Merlin could have said.

They both growth together and at the age of twenty they weren't two but four amazing witches and wizards, Salazar Slytherin, was the greatest one in potions, it was amazing how the boy did have so much gift in everything but potions was something different, he can even talk with snakes and was amazing he was always happy, stunningly as always was Rowena Ravenclaw, a girl who have an extremely good mind she could learn an spell just having seeing it once and create so many herself, Helga Hufflepuf an extremely powerful healer with a gift that allow her to see the potential of the people around her it was amazing with those three get together with Godric Gryffindor who was an amazing fighter and as his last name has the gift to change his body to a Golden Griffin, it was amazing.

The four of them just spend time together until that day, when Salazar found out the egg of that good damn Basilisk, he was becoming very obsessive and more and more, until the first parson did die, because of that, it was a muggle with the name of Granger, he was merry to Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor's first daughter, they have twins the other one was merry to the heir of Merlin witch was very hidden as the name of Potter, but Salazar was mad so he kills him.

After that, Salazar left Hogwarts, the school that with so much work and pain they build together, and so the fight between good and evil begun.

"Oh Dear Godric, forgive me" said a very old man that was almost dying in the bed, "I should have told you this so much ago…"

 _The one with the power to destroy the darkness_

 _Will rise from the god's gift_

 _It will have help from the sons of Apollo_

 _Still will not be enough to end the darkness until the daughter of Athena came to help_

 _At this time the golden lion will just stopped but in the time of the rebird of the heir_

 _Athena will come with the sons of Apollo and will help to the heir of Zeus_

 _To destroy the son of Cronos, with all his darkness._

 _For Battle shall pass, but darkness shall fall._

"Merlin what it's that?" Ask Godric,

"That my dear boy, it's the prophecy that should be held in Hogwarts until the heir of our very line arises again. Remember there Godric, just remember."

And with that Godric stood up and let Merlin die, but before that….

"Young Harry, this is for you, all this visions are for you to help you in the battle against Voldemort, I'd help you, look for me in the place that you call home, in the place that your father live. Let see you".

With that Harry just wake up, it was all sweet and it was extremely hot outside but it was even darkness than ever.

What was Harry thinking, I need to talk to Dumbledore about, but then again, he remembers, his dead… "I'm sorry Sir, I did feel you" and with that he get back to the bed, just think about everything, about his friends that were sleeping in his room right know, they won't let him go alone, but there was Gini, the girl he love, it wont let her go either, He was just thinking until a very bright light appear in front of him.

"Harry Potter. I'm here to help you, Albus can't but I can me and only me, no one else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The rise of the Gods.**

"Who are you?" Ask Harry very afraid of been sleep.

"Who are you sir" ask three other voice from behind,

"Its ok, sons of Apollo, daughter of Athena young Harry will need your help, and my help".

"What do you mean with sons of Apollo?" Asked the twins

"Easy on your self youngs one. I'll tell you later" Said the old man, "listen young Harry I am an spell that the gods of Thunder, King Zeus put on me, My real name once was Merlin, I did work with Lady of the Lake or as you may call her, Hecate, and Athena to make what you have today as the Sword of Gryffindor, or should I said the Sword of Potter, any way, everything will come together in pieces when I'll show you in the realm of gods or should I said the Olympus? Albus will be there, we will teach you and those three everything but first. Wrap your things, all of you; we have another stop to make"

And with that Harry, Hermione and the twins pick up their things but just when they were about to live a big scream were heard in the house…

"Harry Potter, I'm here for you tonight, you will not escape me again I am too tired of this foolish game; Dumbledore will not help you this time! So, show your face you little bra". The air was getting colder and them a big blast in the door of the house. Voldemort was inside. He could hear his aunt screaming please "no please take me do not take my dear Dudley please take me!" "Stay aside woman or I will kill you. Well, _Crucio"_ and the screams were hear everywhere.

"I have to save them sir", said Harry

"No young one, this it's their time to find piece, they will be in the Olympus by the time we get there, and they will have just the good things, they'll be what they really are, good muggles, but now, hurry up, get something from me we will be leaving to the burrow, we have to go and pick up another dear friend in there. Let's go", said the old man that was calling himself as Merlin

It took just about ten seconds to get to the burrow, everyone was there sitting in the living room, like waiting for something, Mrs. Weasly run to hugh the kids, all the Weaslys turn around just to see who was there.

Just after the kids where there with her she stood up speechless and a face like ghost

"it can't be possible you're dead" said the matriarch of the house of Weasly,

"why are you back so soon? It's not their time yet, Arthur, come here love, look at this!" Said the woman.

"What is it honey," ask Mr. Weasly. "What is wrong with the kids?"

"Oh no Arthur nothing but look who take them with him do you remember?" Said Mrs. Weasly.

"Them Merlin show himself" and Arthur understood, all the kids around were screaming questions like hell, but no one really ask, they were all speechless and without a clue of what was happening, it's making it even harder for Harry who was watching everything from one of Merlin's side, after that, the old man, just move a finger and everyone were once again comfortable in the living room in an extremely good chair after that just Merlin was stood, he was the only one to talk every one was very clear on that.

"I will tell you everything because I once learn that hiding things from the people we care it's even dangerous and difficult to do that even telling you, my dear friend, King Arthur of the Noble House of Potter did died because of that, but that was necessary so that your sons and daughter my dear Apollo ( he said that taking a good look of Mr. And Mrs. Weasly) could take place in the real battle of darkness of all the time, I'll tell you everything I know just from the very beginning". Said the old man that was now ready to tell the true to all this people he hadn't see since the day he put that spell on him so that Godric can see him died and that way preserved trough the time to help the son or should he say Albus Dumbledore as the Great, great, great, great, Grand son of the Lady Hecate, a good friend of himself, but as he could see when he was about to died, He could tell that Albus could not prepare to his great grand son, after he was able to see that he know he was making the right decision

"I am, as you very well know, Merlin, the wizard, I came from the line of Zeus, yes ladies and gentlemen he did exist as did the other gods of Olympus, every god, gave a son or a daughter, Zeus have two boys, one was an Squib you probably know who I am talking, yes, Hercules my brother, all of the descendent of Zeus have something in common and that is a symbol that help you to identified even if it was by accident. Your first scar will be a little thunder it could be in your hand or in your back, or perhaps in your fore head like Harry boy in here, and yes Harry now you're the last descendent alive of Zeus, and The House of Potter-Gryffindor.

"What?" Scream everyone,

"Merlin I can't be the last in the line, that should be someone powerful enough to defend it and I am not, I can't even take down a simple stunner from Dumbledore the night he died, he just put me there to see him died, to see how Snape kill him" Said the boy

"Please Harry you must give a bit more of credibility to Albus, do you think that the Great grandson of the Lady Hecate, guardian of Excalibur until his rightful heir call her, and one of the greatest wizard ever alive will ask for his dead? No young one, Albus came to me in the Olympus and told me everything, them and just them I understand that it was time to wake up the real gods of the earth. Now listen Apollo have just two childrens, twins, they were readheads and he put a curse on them to help me fulfill a prophecy that Athena herself foresaw. The prophecy of Athena said this:

 _The one with the power to destroy the darkness_

 _Will rise from the god's gift_

 _It will have help from the sons of Apollo_

 _Still will not be enough to end the darkness until the daughter of Athena came to help_

 _At this time the golden lion will just stopped but in the time of the rebird of the heir_

 _Athena will come with the sons of Apollo and will help to the heir of Zeus_

 _To destroy the son of Cronos, with all his darkness._

 _For Battle shall pass, but darkness shall fall._

"That last part, was never told, even Godric know just half of the prophecy. I told him half just before "die" ok, as I was telling you all, Apollo have two children that were cursed, After that Athena came a give a beautiful son, everyone on Olympus was jealous of her, so they send her to the earth to take care of her son, his name was Iacos, he merry and have a son, and after that Athena make sure that all of his descendent were mans, until a piece of his soul appear again in a woman that will pass her to another daughter, Yes Miss Granger that woman that merry Iacos, was your Great, Great, Great, trice Grand Mother Liz Granger, who by the way have a son who merry one of the children of Rowena and Godric, that make you and Harry cousin a bit distant should I said, very well, all of the gods that have an important role have a children, Zeus, Apollo and Athena, all of you have the soul of the gods inside, that's why you have a birth mark and accidental mark or a characteristic mark, but Hades, jealous of everything was mad, and in a turn of his madness he open the Tartarus and Cronos get to escape, he also have glimpse of what happened and he have a children to, a children even darker that what he was, this children came from the house of Slytherin, sadly Cronos discover that this child was not evil, he was rise by love, and with him all the evil fade away until now, until Voldemort, Molly, Arthur, I'm here to take with me your sons to the Island of Avalon, in there we will begun our training and after that we will be traveling to Olympus, I recommend you to put the fidelius charm on the house and use just Molly for the spell, do not get out of the limits of the spell and state in here for about a moth we will be back just about a week for class, if you need to send a letter to the kids, I'll let you know how you will make it, in Godric Hollow, we will be moving there after come back, the Potter Mansion it's in there, no Harry, not the house of your family, that was about one quarter of the garden that your gran father John Potter, give to his father the day that he merry Lily, but it's ok, it's still there. Only you can find it and only you can open it."

"Merlin," ask Hermione, WI understand why we should fight but what will happen with my family, they are unprotected!W She said almost about to cry.

"It's ok my dear little girl, I put a protection spell that I will show you later, only one parson get to know that spell and that was Lily Potter, she put it on Harry, it's the Keva Spell, it's protect you from every single spell and rebound it to the caster that's how you survive, she put the spell as soon as your father begun fighting Voldemort, but it's a complex spell and take to much of a wizard, just a descendent of the gods can properly do it, she was to weak to fight so she give you her love to activate the spell, you all will learn the spell, standard, advanced, extremely advanced and spell only for the power of the gods, Voldemort have no clue of that, I am telling you I fore see an amazing battle but in the end we must trust each other actions if we want to win"

"Now, kids pick up your things we have a very long travel to do. Once in Avalon we have to wake up the powers of the gods, and after that a lot of study it's in order, we will begin our training in Mount Olympus, but you should know at least half of everything we will be teaching you"

After a good half hour of silence in the living room, because of the kids picking up their things, they were Molly and Arthur, Ron and Ginny, Charlie and Bill, they were all silences, with an stunning expression in the face, Merlin just put and spell in there head to let them see how he and Molly and Arthur had meet, and a glimpse of the training. It's incredible what was happening, Merlin was showing a green blue Aura, and it was extremely powerful.

In Avalon.

"Are you ready to receive them?" Ask a man.

"No, I don't know if I can take to see the face of this young man that Merlin call as the son of Godric, I don't know, it'll be difficult"

"Oh, Arthur, It'll be ok, Harry will understand"

"I know Albus, I'm worried it's about me. Not about him"

Back to the Burrow

"Merlin, we're ready to go"

"Good young ones, we have old friends waiting in Avalon for us, wrap a part of me and we will flash it there"

"Ok", said all the kids together.

And with that all of them reappear in a Beautiful Island, it was amazing to the sight, it was, it was. Avalon, the Island of Light and Magic…

"Welcome Harry, it's so nice to see you again and alive"

"Professor Dumbledore"

"Yes, Harry it's me"


End file.
